


The Sense of a Good Ending

by JoJo



Series: The 2011 Give Me A Pairing Meme [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Life, love, death and hair-soap





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 2011 Give Me a Pairing meme on livejournal, courtesy of kayim
> 
> Give me a pairing and I will tell you:
> 
> 1\. What they most commonly do during sex  
> 2\. Who has prettier hair  
> 3\. What they argue about most often  
> 4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died  
> 5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them.
> 
> Chris/Ezra was requested by mendax, randi2204, and slavelabour

_1\. What they most commonly do during sex_

It very often starts off bad. Anger, resent and drunkenness have driven Chris and Ezra into bed more times than they can count. And then, at some point during their couplings there’ll be a variation on the same exchange. Rough, Ezra might say he wants, in a voice so full of need Chris can hardly stand it. Or hard. One or the other or preferably both. “No, ya don’t,” Chris always disagrees, tempted as he is. “That’s what you think I want, it ain’t what you want.” And every time Ezra’s confused by the difference. 

_2\. Who has prettier hair_

They all think Ezra a mite obsessional about hair-soap -- the same damn annoying way he is about freshly laundered shirts and obscenely-expensive tie-pins. It’s obvious he thinks his hair pretty, the amount of time he appears to spend smoothing and combing and teasing it. Chris knows Ezra would spend as much if not more time on his if he got the chance. For himself, Chris doesn’t think of Ezra’s hair as pretty. He’d reserve that description for his eyes, or the sheen of skin across his belly. 

_3\. What they argue about most often_

At first they argued all the time, about anything and everything. Who jumped whom, who blabbed to Buck, about morals, honor and whiskey. Now they’ve gotten inside each other’s hearts and minds and know how high the stakes are, there’s only ever one argument. Vin.

_4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died_

Chris won’t let his mind go anywhere near it. Fear and Probability sit like twin vultures, waiting. Ezra is pretty sure the hardest thing would be coping with Vin and Buck. And perhaps JD. He himself would manage, after a fashion, more confident in the others catching him than they likely give him credit for. He guesses he wouldn’t stay in town. It would be time to move on, supposing he could get past the road-block of five men with guns. He’d re-invent himself, harden up those edges Chris had tenderly rubbed away. “That ain’t copin’,” Buck would scoff. Ezra knows he’d need every skill in his book to stay ahead of them

_5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them._

The two of them might have a shot at something, Chris thinks, if they all stick together. Having the others be their ears and eyes round town and beyond is probably the best chance of keeping their sin to themselves and surviving it for longer. Some kind of future where they might live for weeks like sweethearts in the cabin before it was time to split up for a while, just for their own safety. It’s Ezra who suggests a good ending would be to go out together, before the enemy arrives.


End file.
